Crying Silently Chapter 1: What's up with Alex?
by kathreen
Summary: Maxx got the best of his dream of being a popular guy but meanwhile his bestfriend Alex is crying silently as he was taking over her and pushing her away slowly. What will happen to their friendship?


Crying Silently (chapter 1: What's up with Alex?)

7:00 am Maxx's alarm beeped once again. He walked to the bathroom and starts to fix himself like the popular people do as he wanted to be one. His mom starts to lecture him while cooking breakfast. His dad puts on his robe and walks to the front yard and gets the news paper.

He knew by then that his summer was over. He took a bath and fixed himself even more. You might be wondering, why is it just about Maxx. Well I am just trying to start a story.

After a few minutes he walked to school, while trying to tie his shoe. When he got to school his bestfriend Alex approached him with a big smile. "Good Moring handsome!" she complimented. Maxx smiled and replied "Thanks soo… what's your schedule?" Alex grinned and gave him a piece of paper. Maxx smiled and replied "We have Algebra and Chemistry together." Alex giggled and replied "That's good! " Maxx sighs " Well I got to keep going now English is waiting!" He walks past Alex and walks until he is not visible anymore. Alex smiles and pops out a tiny picture of Maxx and kisses it as she mumbles "Happy First Day of School!" She giggles and goes to class.

Later lunchtime Alex sits beside Maxx and began to start a conversation. " So what's up Maxx?!" Maxx was day dreaming as he was staring at Sophia from across their table. Alex notices Maxx's eyes and felt hurt inside her heart. She felt tears fall gently. She quickly wiped it away. Maxx wiggled his head and turns to Alex who is beginning to eat her lunch. " Sorry Alex I didn't see you there!" "Ofcoures you wouldn't" she sighs "You were to busy drulin' over Sophia!" She continues to eat. Maxx sighs and sits up. " Sorry I was—" "No its okay, I understand" Alex replied swiftly. He began to eat. There was an akward silence between them as Alex was not talking for the first time. The bell rang and before Maxx could even stand up, Alex swiftly walked before him without even saying goodbye.

After School Maxx was looking for Alex but she could not be seen. He looked everywhere. He looked up down the school building. Until one moment he saw her packing her books and crying while walking out the school without even talking to anyone. Then Maxx knew that something was wrong. He followed Alex home, kind of spying on her in a way. He suddenly stopped as Alex stopped by the dumpster as well. "You stinkn' friend! What happened to you!?" Alex weeped while tearing a piece of paper. Tears were falling down hard and strong.

Afterwards Alex left to home, meanwhile Maxx was still there looking around if Alex was still there. When he saw no one he walked slowly to the dumpster and saw a very well torn picture. He cant barley see the real color. "Who is this?" He asked himself. He didn't even think about putting it all back together as it was quite impossible. He just walked home still thinking about the picture.

Later that night Maxx tried to call Alex but know one answered "Come on PICK UP!!!" He commanded. "Hey Guys This is Alexandra uhm… if your looking for me I'm just out please wait! I'll get to you guys when I get back" He was left with only a voice message. He began to wonder where Alex. Later on his mother popped out on the door way "Maxx if you still want edible dinner you better get your butt on one of those chairs in the dinning room now." She explained. Maxx sighed and began to worry. Mrs. Montell stroked his hair "Listen I know your still worried about Alex but you know she just took a walk." "Its not that mom" he replied. "Alex was crying about something after school. And I want to know why. She's my best friend and I want to protect her!" Mrs. Montell smiled "I know you do. I know that is what friends do."

The next day at school Maxx walked to class and saw Alex still getting her things in a hurry. Maxx walked up to her "You late again?" Alex smiled "As usual!" "Where did you go last night?" Maxx asked. Alex smiled and replied "I went to the park, thanks for asking!" She giggled. "Hey my cousin Andrew's birthday party is after school wear colorful clothing!" Alex reminded. Maxx missed and began to worry. "Uhm… I kinda, sorta forgot so—"Alex sighs and smirked "Nevermind" and leaves silently. Maxx was confused " Alex's tears fell emotionally as she mumbled to herself "What happened to my best friend?"

A few moments later at lunch Maxx sat beside Alex along with their other friends Toby, Carl and Shean. "Hey guys!" He greated. "What, he forgot I'm a girl now?!" Alex mumbled to her self. Maxx was confused as he heard Alex, but that clear. "I smell drama!" Carl joked. Shean and Toby laughed with him. Alex pulled their hair violently but Maxx's "You don't smell anything" She pushed them away and leaves angrily. "What's up with Alex?" Maxx asked. They all shrugged.

Copyright Claimer: Kathreen (thecutemileyreporter) *No one can copy, this story was created by me. To anyone who wants to copy the story will have to ask for permission from me. (Copyright Infrigment Intended)


End file.
